Lightless
by Scoloopendra
Summary: Se reencontraron, al fin. Y él estaba ahí, suplicando...「¿Por qué incluso cuando intentas destruirme, pareces tan protector?」Oneshot. Laven. Shonen-ai.


La historia está basada en una de las teorías que hay sobre la identidad de El Corazón, por lo que para quien no se ha leído el manga, contiene spoiler. Por lo demás, los personajes le pertenecen a K**atsura Hoshino**. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>«Podía sentir una cálida mano acariciar su cabello níveo y sedoso. Aquella sensación era increíblemente reconfortante, cálida. Si hubiese podido, hubiese deseado que aquello no se acabase jamás. Que aquella afable sensación no terminase nunca.<p>

Soltó un suspiro, medio adormilado, acurrucándose en contra de ese cuerpo cálido que tenía tan próximo. Una angelical sonrisa dibujándose sutilmente sobre sus labios.

—Ey, Allen. No puedes dormir aquí.

Frunció el ceño, sin abrir los ojos y aferrándose más a ese cuerpo.

—Allen, vamos, despiértate ya.

—No… —refunfuñó, agarrando los dedos ajenos que se enredaban entre sus hebras plateadas para que así no dejasen de acariciarle—. Cinco minutos más… ¿sí, Lavi?»

• • •

Aún demasiado cerca.

Su Inocencia continuaba reaccionando a la proximidad de Apócrifos. Florecía. El dolor se acrecentaba, perforándole. Su brazo ya había perdido su forma para convertirse en un descontrolado plumaje que le abrasaba por dentro. El fuego surcando sus venas, ofuscando sus sentidos.

Pero incluso en la aturdida conciencia de Allen, él sabía que no podía dejar de correr.

La herida en su abdomen, provocada por la Mugen de Kanda tiempo atrás, quemaba. Sentía cómo algo le carcomía desde el interior, en esa zona; un doloroso e ígneo aguijonazo queriendo atravesar su cuerpo. Una lacerante y vívida sensación de aquel instante en que la katana le había perforado cruentamente.

Recordarlo hacía que algo en su interior se removiese. Una segunda conciencia intentando devorarle desde lo más profundo de su ser: el Decimocuarto.

Su ojo izquierdo volvió a reaccionar, precaviéndole de que nuevos Akumas venían a por él, desde el suelo. Dio un gran salto en el aire para darse impulso y empezar a correr lo más rápido que sus pies le permitiesen. Sus músculos se estaban entumeciendo a causa del dolor, al mismo tiempo que los párpados empezaban a pesar. Ya no sabía si sentía calor o frío. Estaba agotado y sus pulmones comenzaban a quemar.

Ya no quería seguir huyendo.

**LIGHTLESS.**

«Cuando Allen abrió la puerta, se encontró al sonriente pelirrojo sentado cómodamente sobre su cama, con una enorme cantidad de libros y papeles desperdigados por toda la habitación como si ésta fuese suya.

Los labios del albino dibujaron una línea recta mientras una palpitante vena aparecía en su frente. Una espeluznante aura emanando a su alrededor.

—¡Lavi, ¿qué demonios hiciste con mi cuarto?! ¡Es un desastre!

El aludido solo rió, poniéndose en pie y caminando en puntillas para no pisar los gruesos libros sobre el suelo.

—Estoy tan hambriento —refunfuñó el más joven, sobándose la barriga plana que sonó tan ruidosa y exageradamente como siempre. El pequeño gólem dorado posado sobre sus hebras blancas que contrastaban por completo la verdadera edad del joven exorcista, que no sobrepasaba los quince años—. Mira cuánto desorden… —Gruñó, quitándose su abrigo y haciendo ademán de comenzar a recoger todo.

Lavi le interrumpió, agarrando al más bajo del cuello de su camisa y así levantarlo para estamparle un único pero desaforado beso en los labios.

Timcanpy comenzó a volar sobre la cabeza de ambos chicos mientras el albino quedaba lo suficientemente impactado como para olvidar de respirar. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, contemplando la expresión divertida del sucesor de Bookman mientras éste pronunciaba las palabras que nunca olvidaría de decir cada vez que ambos se reencontraban luego de una misión.

—Bienvenido a casa, Allen.»

• • •

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente se vio con su espalda estampada contra la pared mientras su hombro derecho era fuertemente apretado por una poderosa mano. Su difusa mirada no sabía exactamente quién era el que le sujetaba, pero supuso que se trataba de Apócrifos. De alguna manera le había alcanzado, y aprovechando que los Akumas habían captado la atención del albino, éste había conseguido atraparle.

Allen Walker se removió débilmente, jadeante. Su diestra sujetando su brazo izquierdo, mientras éste continuaba deformándose a causa de su descontrolada Inocencia, la cual había terminado por tomar una etérea forma similar a las alas de un ángel; pero que, sin embargo, le hacía sentir como si algo estuviese devorando esa extremidad.

—Allen, ya no es necesario que sigas luchando. Estoy aquí por tu bien, para salvarte. —Oyó la voz de la Inocencia independiente, aquella que le había estado cazando por más de tres meses—. Ya es hora de que te unas a mí. Te salvaré de aquel Noé antes de que éste te destruya por completo.

El joven ex exorcista entreabrió sus ojos, buscando la mirada ajena. Le costaba un enorme trabajo mantenerse despierto, y los gimoteos que escapaban desde su garganta desvelaban el tremendo dolor que estaba padeciendo. Se volvió a remover, chillando luego de intentar hacer reaccionar a su Inocencia para que ésta tomase la forma de su arma; sin conseguirlo. Se retorció de dolor en el instante en que Apócrifos cubría su pálido rostro con una de sus enormes manos, ocultando sus ojos con ésta.

—¡No! —En un furtivo intento por librarse, Allen alzó una de sus piernas para patear el abdomen del hombre y, de esa forma, intentar apartarle.

Apócrifos no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar a pesar del golpe. Continuó sujetando la cabeza de Allen, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel y las hebras albinas del menor.

—¡Suéltame! —vociferó Allen, desesperado.

—Suficiente, Apócrifos. —Una voz diferente se hizo presente abruptamente en el lugar—. Aún no. —Allen la encontró vagamente familiar, pero en esas circunstancias solo pudo pensar que era a causa de su imaginación. Ni siquiera supo en qué instante ya había caído en un ineludible sopor producto del dolor.

• • •

Cuando despertó, tuvo la vaga sensación de haber estado teniendo un lindo sueño; pero no podía recordar mas que una brisa fresca sacudiéndole el cabello y una molesta sensación de sed que no había desaparecido incluso luego de abrir sus ojos.

Por varios minutos se halló desorientado y con su mente en blanco. No reconocía el techo que en esos momentos tenía sobre él. De hecho, no recordaba en absoluto haber conseguido llegar a una habitación, porque…

En el instante en que recordó a Apócrifos, Allen se irguió de manera inesperada; con su respiración deteniéndose por algunos segundos. Sus ojos plateados, abiertos de par en par, buscaron a la fuente de su preocupación. Había recordado que aquel hombre había conseguido atraparle. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, a salvo. Su conciencia aún perteneciéndole.

Fue en ese momento cuando se encontró con una silueta junto a la única ventana de la pequeña habitación. A Allen no le costó reconocer la espigada figura varonil de cabello rojizo, incluso si esta persona le estaba dando la espalda.

Su corazón dio un vuelco que hizo que su alma retumbase en lo profundo de su ser, haciéndole contener la respiración. Y por un instante, olvidó todo excepto la presencia de esa persona.

—¿La-vi? —Su voz se oyó rasposa, y su garganta escoció sutilmente.

El solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre ya parecía como un sueño. Y se sentía sumamente nostálgico. Cuando habló, el pelirrojo apenas hizo ademán de moverse; continuó mirando hacia el exterior cuidadosamente, como si en todo momento estuviese haciéndole guardia a algo; y sin reaccionar a su nombre.

Inseguridad. Allen pudo percibir la inseguridad colándose por sus venas.

Porque él estaba completamente seguro de que Lavi, solo con oír su voz, le hubiese dedicado una atenta mirada. Y hubiese sido aún con más premura, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de meses que llevaban sin haberse visto las caras.

—¿Realmente… eres Lavi? —Allen se removió, bajando los pies al suelo e intentando quitarse esa sensación pesada que dominaba todas sus extremidades, sobretodo su brazo izquierdo. Quería acercarse al otro, estar seguro de que no se trataba de un espejismo. Aliviarse luego de saber que finalmente había podido dar con el pelirrojo, que estaba ahí después de tanto tiempo. Pero el otro no se movía—. Lavi —insistió, elevando su agotada voz.

Y el aludido finalmente respondió, moviendo ligeramente su rostro para observar al joven de hebras níveas por el rabillo del ojo; aquel iris verde y esa aguda pupila que lo grababa todo con detalle y minuciosidad. Sin embargo, la algidez de esa mirada no hizo más que perforar dolorosamente el pecho del menor, quien ya casi no respiraba por la impresión y la inseguridad que paulatinamente se acrecentaba en su interior.

—A quién… —habló finalmente. Un tono gélido e impasible que hizo que a Allen se le erizase la piel de la nuca—, ¿a quién llamas, Allen Walker?

El desconcierto plasmándose instantáneamente en las facciones delicadas del menor, quien por fin había logrado ponerse en pie pero que, ante tal pregunta, se congeló. Sus ojos desorbitados y confundidos clavándose en el orbe verdoso del sucesor de Bookman.

—¿Lavi? —Volvió a llamarle con voz trémula.

Aquella persona que seguía junto a la ventana negó con la cabeza.

—No, Allen Walker. —Incluso la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre parecía la de un extraño.

El pelirrojo finalmente se volteó, recargando su espalda contra la pared mientras quedaba de frente a Allen. Fue desde ese ángulo que el joven ex exorcista se dio cuenta de que aquella persona con el mismo rostro de su persona más querida no resultaba ser el antiguo Lavi. Entonces… ¿quién demonios era?

No se trataba de ese cabello rojizo medio anaranjado, mucho más revoltoso y ligeramente más largo, o esas ropas desaliñadas pero que no tenían relación alguna con el uniforme de la Orden Negra. No. Lo que hacía dudar a Allen de que aquella persona fuese Lavi era la ausencia de aquel parche suyo que tanto le caracterizaba. No estaba, dejando expuesto un iris diferente al izquierdo, de un tono espinela y que no poseía pupila alguna.

—Tú… —De repente Allen se vio sin palabras, inmóvil y temeroso. Sin saber qué diantres hacer. Incapaz de poder apartar su vista de esa mirada bicolor que le perforaba como una daga de hielo.

Fue la expresión de Allen lo que hizo que las comisuras de los labios del pelirrojo se alzasen con socarronería, lo que ocasionó un horrible espeluzno en el menor; quien terminó retrocediendo, más por acto reflejo que por voluntad propia. Su espalda chocando contra la pared contraria a donde se hallaba el otro. Sus labios y garganta resecos.

—Oh, es cierto. Tú nunca lo habías visto ¿verdad? Lo que había bajo aquel parche. —Suspiró. El pelirrojo cubrió su ojo con el dorso de su diestra enguantada, sin apartar su vista del ex exorcista—. Lavi también se sorprendió mucho cuando lo descubrió. Él… lo había olvidado por completo… —Su sonrisa desapareció mientras hacía descender su mano, la cual por unos segundos fue más importante que la presencia de Allen y captó su mirada por unos segundos— que éramos el Corazón.

—¿Ah?

La mente de Allen quedó en blanco. Un espantoso palpitar golpeteando bajo su pecho, haciéndole jadear y que sus oídos no fuesen capaces de escuchar nada más que el latir desbocado de su corazón. Le fue difícil procesar la información de manera rápida. Y es que por un segundo todo a su alrededor se volvió irreal.

_¿"Éramos"?_

«—Debes prometérmelo, Lavi. —Allen sujetó ambas manos del sucesor de Bookman, clavando su resuelta mirada plateada en la ajena—, ¿lo harás? Incluso cuando seas Bookman, no te olvidarás de nosotros; mucho menos de mí.»

_Repítelo._

«—Estás actuando como un crío, Allen —suspiró Lavi, en pose despreocupada y evitando deliberadamente los ojos del más joven.

—Soy un crío, tonto. Solo tengo quince años, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lavi volvió a suspirar, liberando una de sus manos para rascar su nuca.»

_¿Qué acabas de decir?_

«El movimiento fue tan repentino que Allen no lo vio venir por ningún lado. Lavi había puesto ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, clavándole su mirada esmeralda a través de su único ojo visible. Entonces juntó ambas frentes, provocando que el albino se ruborizase en un periquete y de forma exagerada.

—Te lo prometo, ¿vale? —Dijo al fin el sucesor de Bookman, sin apartar su mirada del otro y acortando más la distancia entre ambos. Esta vez rodeando la cintura del más bajo con sus fornidos brazos—. Lavi, los que estuvieron antes que él y los que estarán más adelante. Ninguno, y grábatelo bien en ese brote de habas, ninguno olvidará jamás quien es Allen.»

_Lavi es…_

Sonriendo, y casi como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, aquel sujeto habló:

—Así es. Lavi _era_ el Corazón.

_¿Era?_

—Pero aquel chico, al que llamas Lavi, ya no existe —añadió, inspeccionando una de sus manos distraídamente como si estuviese en una trivial conversación sobre el clima.

Allen pudo sentir cada recoveco dentro de él oprimiéndose lacerantemente, en especial su pecho. Fue cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a quemar que recordó que debía respirar.

Incluso hablar parecía difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres… con eso? —Sus ojos ardían pero se negaba a pestañear. Tampoco se había percatado de la mano que presionaba contra su pecho.

—Lo que has oído, Allen Walker. La persona que está frente a ti ya no es Lavi.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio, un silencio tan sofocante que Allen apenas y podía moverse. El aire a su alrededor paulatinamente volviéndose irrespirable lo hacía sentir mareado y hasta desorientado. Se hallaba aturdido entre las palabras de aquel hombre que ahora le ocasionaba un horrible frío por cada zona de su cuerpo.

No quería seguir oyéndolo. No quería seguir escuchando frívolas palabras salir de la boca de aquel sujeto que tenía la misma cara que su querido Lavi.

¿Es que esa podía ser acaso otra pesadilla más? Allen rogaba porque así fuese.

Aquel hombre continuó hablando.

—Tampoco soy Bookman, ¿sabes? —Hizo una pausa, relamiéndose los labios—. Soy el amo de aquel que ha estado tras de ti durante todo este tiempo, la persona a la cual la Orden Negra y la familia Noé han estado buscando con tanta insistencia: el Corazón.

—¡Cállate! —La voz de Allen se alzó por encima de la ajena. El albino respiraba ajetreadamente, apretando cada vez más su pecho.

Ya no quería oírle más. Y mucho menos oírle decir que quien estaba detrás de aquella incansable persecución de Apócrifos era él mismo. No podía aceptarlo con tanta facilidad, no viniendo de Lavi.

¿Es que cuánto más se ensañaría Dios con él?

Allen desde siempre había sido despojado de casi todas las cosas que le importaban en ese mundo. Desde que era un niño. Primero de Mana, su padre; después de su maestro, de su hogar y de sus amigos. Además de eso también querían arrebatarle su propia existencia, aquel hombre que dormía dentro de él. ¿Qué más quedaba? Arrancarle lo poco que aún quedaba en su corazón para hacerlo trizas y así desmoronar su alma por completo. Dejarlo vacío como a un simple muñeco.

Vacío… para que aquel otro que residía dentro de él tomase control total sobre su cuerpo.

—Yo… —Apretó sus dientes mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a enderezarse y moverse— yo no quiero oír más mentiras. —Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia el pelirrojo, tambaleándose y con una expresión de auténtica furia deformando sus finas facciones.

El otro pestañeó, sorprendido. Sin embargo, no esperó a que Allen llegase a su lado, sino que él fue quien avanzó hacia el albino, con una vacía sonrisa adornando su rostro. El aire que destilaba era despreocupado, similar al que solía cargar cuando estaba en la Orden Negra. Pero, de alguna manera, el aura alrededor de Lavi se sentía tétrico y vacuo, como si en realidad aquel pelirrojo estuviese intentando aparentar algo cuando en realidad, dentro de él, no había absolutamente nada; exactamente igual a como era un muñeco.

Hasta que finalmente cada uno estuvo frente al otro. Allen teniendo que alzar su rostro para poder mirar a los ojos bicolores del más alto. Una fina capa de sudor perlando su frente. Las muecas de dolor, causadas por la Inocencia de su brazo izquierdo y que a toda costa intentaba ocultar, se dibujaban en sus facciones claramente. Aun así, y a pesar de verse en evidente desventaja, continuó sosteniendo la mirada de _El Corazón_, quien seguía con esa vaga expresión en su rostro; tampoco sin apartar su vista de la plateada ajena.

—Tú… —Habló finalmente el menor con su mandíbula tensa. Un tono de voz áspero y hostil prorrumpiendo desde su garganta—, ¿qué hiciste con Lavi? No dejaré que uses de esa forma su cuerpo. ¡Muéstrate! —Gritó, colocando ambas manos en el pecho del más alto y agarrando su chaqueta fuertemente.

Lavi pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido y ligeramente boquiabierto. Sus pupilas capturando cada facción alterada del albino mientras éste apretaba sus dientes hasta casi hacerlos chirriar. Entonces finalmente rió. Una única carcajada, infantil pero profunda. Juguetona.

Suspiró, posando sus manos enguantadas sobre las que le sujetaban con oculta súplica.

El joven albino fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio la nueva expresión del pelirrojo. Su agarre se debilitó y hasta sus piernas temblaron. Esa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del sucesor de Bookman no podía ser una mentira. Sin embargo, solo bastaba con mirarla para que a Allen le doliese profundamente el corazón. Un sentimiento lacerante, álgido, y también indescriptible. Tristeza, soledad, desesperanza, pero sobretodo culpa. Todo eso y más mezclado en una única mirada y una sonrisa fingida.

_Dime, Lavi. Tú realmente no querías esto, ¿verdad? _

Inevitablemente, Allen se vio pensando en esto mientras le contemplaba.

_Tú deseabas volver con nosotros, ¿cierto?_

El pelirrojo se quitó uno de sus guantes parsimoniosamente mientras Allen continuaba aferrándose a él, incapaz de soltarlo. Temeroso de que, si hacía eso, el mayor pudiese esfumarse; y para siempre.

¿Allen realmente podría dejarlo ir? El solo hecho de perderlo le aterraba enormemente. Porque ya lo había hecho una vez y había sido incapaz de ir en su ayuda. En el peor momento fue incapaz de ayudarle.

El ex exorcista aún recordaba cómo había sido aquella noticia para él. Cuán desesperado estuvo y cuán imponente se había sentido al estar tras las rejas sin ser capaz de ir en busca de su amigo una vez se enteró de que éste había sido llevado por los Noé. Allen podía recordar vívidamente el enorme vacío indeleble que se había instalado en su pecho, tan frío que quemaba. Como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de él sin su permiso para hacerla añicos.

Incluso cuando había escapado de la Orden y estuvo huyendo constantemente, continuó buscando a Lavi. Cualquier indicio que le llevase a él. Porque sin importar el tiempo ni las circunstancias, Allen sabía que Lavi continuaba con vida en alguna parte.

Y cuando finalmente lo había encontrado. Ahí estaba, suplicando por ayuda. Con esa sonrisa fingida, suplicando porque alguien le sacase de aquel infausto destino que Lavi, sin dudarlo ni dos veces, hubiese deshecho.

Los dedos del sucesor de Bookman estaban fríos cuando tocaron la piel sedosa de Allen, quien tembló imperceptiblemente ante el contacto, sintiendo las gélidas caricias de Lavi sobre su mejilla.

_Lavi… _

Era tan cuidadoso, como si en vez de estar tocando a una persona estuviese acariciando una frágil muñeca de cristal.

_¿Por qué eres así de tierno?_

Allen cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mirada ajena fija en él. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar y ya no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies. Se sentía flotar mientras una relajante sensación abrazaba su cuerpo. Una exquisita calidez inundando su pecho pero que, por el contrario, provocaba que una desmesurada tristeza le embargase.

_Dime, Lavi. Incluso si dices que somos enemigos, ¿por qué me tratas con tanto cariño?_

Esas frías caricias le estaban llevando a un universo diferente. Le estaban arrancando todas esas desconsoladas emociones que alguna vez había sentido. Lo que siempre le había importado de repente dejaba de importar.

Era paz. Una desoladora paz.

—Te quitaré ese peso que llevas contigo, Allen. —Oyó la susurrante voz de Lavi, tan cariñosa, próxima a su oído. Su respiración, a diferencia de su tacto, no era frío sino que todo lo contrario; estaba lleno de vitalidad—. Mi precioso Allen, aquel que se convirtió en la Inocencia más hermosa de todas.

El albino pudo sentir esa cálida respiración chocar contra sus labios un segundo antes de sentir el dulce tacto que provocó el repentino beso que le otorgó Lavi. Diferente a todos los que había recibido de él, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar. Lo había esperado por tanto tiempo, que simplemente no podía negarse a éste. No a su persona más amada. A aquel por quien había estado pensando cada vez que abría sus ojos, deseando poder verlo incluso en sus sueños; aquellos que habían empezado a pertenecerle por completo al Decimocuarto.

—Lavi… —susurró, con voz compungida. Su cuerpo moviéndose por sí solo. Sus brazos rodeando el cuello del más alto para tenerlo aún más cerca de él y así que no se fuese nunca más de su lado.

—Por qué… —musitó el otro, a lo que el menor lentamente abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose por la expresión luctuosa que se dibujaba sobre el rostro del sucesor de Bookman, quien comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Allen delicadamente—, ¿por qué lloras, Allen?

El joven albino ni siquiera se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento, en el que fue consciente de la humedad que cubría sus párpados y resbalaba por sus mejillas, o los sollozos que se colaban desde su garganta. Unos sollozos que paulatinamente se hacían más sucesivos.

—¿Eh? —Allen intentó secar sus ojos—, ¿por qué yo…

Lavi lo contempló por unos segundos hasta que finalmente suspiró. Abrazó el cuerpo menudo del más bajo, cobijando el rostro de niño de éste sobre su pecho mientras hundía sus dedos en las hebras níveas y sedosas; apoyando sus labios sobre éstas. Como si, solo con su cuerpo, intentase desesperadamente darle refugio a un huérfano que acaba de perderlo todo.

_Estos brazos son tan cálidos, tan reconfortantes. Mi verdadero hogar… Así que porqué, ¿por qué… estoy llorando? Si al fin estoy con Lavi…_

«—¿A quién llamas, Allen Walker?»

Solo hicieron falta que aquellas palabras hicieran eco en su mente para recordarle la cruda realidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en ese instante.

_¡Es cierto! Él… _—Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas—. _¡Él no es Lavi!_

—¡N-No! —Exclamó, comenzando a forcejear en un intento de librarse de esos cálidos brazos que le aferraban tan protectoramente.

_¿Por qué eres así? Tú… Quién finge ser esa persona que tanto amo._

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no cedía en absoluto. De repente el tacto que provocaba la mano ajena sobre el cabello de Allen empezaba a perforar su cerebro, sintiéndose igual a aquellas veces en que Apócrifos había conseguido tocar su cabeza.

—Por favor, Allen. —La voz de Lavi resonó dentro de su mente—. No debes resistirte. No quiero lastimarte, ¿entiendes?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué incluso cuando intentas destruirme, suenas tan protector?_

—¡Basta, no quiero! ¡Sal de mi mente! —Allen hizo uso de toda la fuerza que poseía en esas circunstancias para empujar el cuerpo del más alto. Consiguió librarse a duras penas; pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no veía nada más que un puro y deslumbrante blanco. Y lo único que escuchaba era la voz de Lavi hacer eco en su conciencia.

Un desgarrador grito atravesó toda la habitación en el instante en que el brazo izquierdo de Allen volvía a perder su forma, haciéndole sentir como si hubiese lava recorriendo sus venas. Además de las miles de agujas que perforaban su cerebro y le impedían pensar con perspicuidad.

Sus piernas lánguidas y temblorosas no pudieron más con su peso y el joven albino se desplomó en medio de la habitación. Jadeante, adolorido y asustado. No podía ver nada a su alrededor más que luz. ¿Acaso así era el estar ciego?

—Ya es suficiente, Allen —habló el otro, pero esta vez no en su mente. Pudo oír el piso crujir a medida que el portador del Corazón se aproximaba a él. Pero esta vez, Allen no tuvo las energías para volverse a levantar e intentar huir—. ¿No te das cuenta lo doloroso que es para mí?

—Pretendes… ¿¡Pretendes que me quede quieto cuando estás intentando matarme? —Inquirió él con respiración acelerada, alzando su voz. Estaba furioso, atemorizado; pero por sobre todo, estaba muriendo de pena.

Allen era incapaz de ordenar sus emociones y mucho menos sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas se escurrían vergonzosamente, humedeciendo todo su rostro y estampándose contra el suelo de madera. Su pecho no dejaba de doler en ningún momento y el nudo en su garganta apretaba tanto que le dificultaba el respirar.

Y ante la afirmación del menor, Lavi negó con la cabeza. Un gesto que para Allen fue imposible percibir.

—Eres mi más preciada posesión, Allen. Y lo único que quiero es que dejen de lastimarte. —Aquellas palabras, acompañas de la voz de Lavi, solo hicieron que el hueco en el pecho de Allen creciese—. Siempre me has pertenecido. Allen, eres mío; lo más bello que he creado. Mi más preciosa Inocencia.

Nuevamente ese álgido tacto sobre su mejilla. Los dedos de Lavi nuevamente acariciándole tan tiernamente que lastimaba.

Unos brazos le tomaron después. Y no fue necesario que lo viese para saber que el pelirrojo nuevamente lo había acunado entre ellos, posando una de sus manos sobre los ojos ciegos del albino; como si quisiese evitar que Allen viese algo, a pesar de que no podía ver. Una segunda mano volvió a enredarse entre su cabello, acariciándolo deliberadamente. Provocando una reminiscencia en el más joven, de aquellos días que, si bien no era auténtica paz, se sentía como tal. Cuando no existía nada como el Decimocuarto o el Corazón. Cuando ambos iban y venían de misiones para reencontrarse siempre en su hogar, en la Orden Negra. De cuando Allen se quedaba dormido sobre el hombro de Lavi y ambos podían estar horas y horas así, sin que ninguno se cansase de la presencia del otro.

Allen Walker contuvo el aliento y tembló, asustado.

—Lavi —susurró inconscientemente. Sus párpados humedeciéndose nuevamente, su labio inferior temblando y su garganta oprimiéndole dolorosamente.

«—Lavi, los que estuvieron antes que él y los que estarán más adelante. Ninguno, y grábatelo bien en ese brote de habas, ninguno olvidará jamás quien es Allen.»

—Mentiroso —masculló, sollozando.

Pudo oír el palpitar de su cerebro resonar en sus tímpanos mientras paulatinamente las energías iban abandonándolo por completo. La sensación que había experimentado anteriormente nuevamente adentrándose en él. Algo ignoto despojándolo de todo, de los sentimientos tristes, de los lazos que le amarraban a las otras personas, de sus recuerdos más preciados. Perdiéndolo todo y abrigándose en una solitaria calidez.

No quería. Allen no quería despojarse de nada. Incluso si la mayoría eran tristes sentimientos, eran éstos lo que le habían mantenido aferrado a la vida y a las personas que amaba en la actualidad. Si perdía todo eso, dejaría de ser él, un exorcista. Dejaría de ser Allen Walker. Ya no sería más un humano.

—Allen…

Sus párpados temblaron y por las prácticamente nulas fuerzas que poseía, le fue casi imposible abrirlos. Al hacerlo, un último jadeo se escabulló de entre sus labios al encontrarse directamente con las facciones quebradas de Lavi. Una desgarradora expresión detangible dolor y culpa.

—Perdóname.

Allen podía sentir cómo el latir de su corazón se debilitaba. Su cuerpo pesaba menos que una pluma y su respiración se había vuelto aún más fría que la piel del pelirrojo. No lo volvería a abandonar nunca más. Ahora le acompañaría hasta el final. Los débiles resquicios que aún le quedaban de memoria hicieron que una sonrisa débil y quebrada se dibujara en su rostro pálido mientras unas cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus orbes justo antes de que su mirada quedase sellada para la perpetuidad.

Su cuerpo no se convirtió en un caparazón inerte y sin vida. Éste lentamente fue cubierto por una luz tenue y agradable antes de deshacerse en miles de motas de luz, como si fuesen luciérnagas elevándose en el espacio hasta extinguirse ante los ojos de aquel que alguna vez había sido Lavi. Éste último continuó inmóvil hasta que las mágicas y diminutas luces se desvanecieron en su totalidad. Luego miró sus brazos, los que segundos antes habían sostenido al hermoso y deslumbrante muchacho que, desconociéndolo hasta el fin, siempre se había tratado de una Inocencia independiente. La más hermosa que jamás lograría crear. La que, a través de la media década que había transcurrido, había adoptado personalidad propia y había olvidado por completo su origen. Aquella que había encontrado a su verdadero progenitor sin darse cuenta y se había enamorado de éste como también él lo amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lavi, Bookman, El Corazón. Demasiados nombres para un único hombre que había decidido destruir lo que más amaba y así salvar a aquello de su propia perdición.

Y ahora Allen finalmente había vuelto nuevamente al lugar que pertenecía. A aquella Inocencia que Lavi resguardaba en su ojo derecho. El origen de toda Inocencia. El lugar donde Allen, en su estado original, descansaba al fin.

Porque para Lavi, él no había desaparecido. A diferencia del Decimocuarto que jamás volvería a ver la luz de la vida.

• • •

Cuando Lavi salió del edificio, alzó sutilmente su vista hacia el cielo. Incluso si ahora no llevaba el parche en su ojo derecho, parecía que le era más difícil ver en ese mundo, más nebuloso que antes, cuya luz se había extinguido junto con _él_. El gélido viento que acarició su mejilla, de repente le pareció que hablase. No solo venía acompañado de una nostálgica melodía, sino que también de una voz dulce y familiar.

_Oye, Lavi. Me gustaría saber… ¿Cuánto dolor tuviste que soportar para poder salvarme solo a mí?_

La última interrogante para aquel que alguna vez pudo ver todo y que ahora no veía nada a causa de su propio mundo sumido en perenne oscuridad.

**FIN**


End file.
